


Pain

by KIT_GRACE



Series: Pain and Other Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Asexuality, Gen, Magic, Monarchy, Mutants, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIT_GRACE/pseuds/KIT_GRACE
Summary: A Short Story from the Chronicles of Blood Series





	Pain

The three of them lay in the grass, a tangle of arms and legs, watching as the eldest of their group chased after the child they had adopted together. She lay between the two men as they ran their fingers through her hair, trying hard not to let their worry leak through the bond. When she had been rescued, the doctors weren't sure if she would survive. After a month of systematic abuse, it was a very slow recovery.

"Mostly dead is slightly alive" When they decide to voice their worry, she decided that the best course of action would be to distract them. "It's one up from completely dead and not alive."

She knew they loved her. It may be different kinds of love but the three men loved her. She often wondered why. They had to know that it was only logical for broken things to be destroyed.

"Simply because you are you." The second oldest of the four said softly when she asked them why they loved her. They all knew what she was trying to do. She was good at distracting them from discussing serious topics. But if there's one thing he learned it was to not let her insecurities fester. "And if you're broken then we are broken too"

"But how can you love something so broken?" The maknae of their group smiled sadly at her question. It wasn't easy for him to see her so broken about something she couldn't control. He often wondered if being stoic and proud was ingrained in the core of her being. Running a company while harboring a secret did make things easy. While loving her hadn't been easy, it had definitely been worth it.

"You're pretty, kind and selfless. You are open with those you trust." The maknae said as both men sat up and smiled at her.  
The other man nodded in agreement "How can we not love someone like that?"

The youngest of the three men held her close as the other man listed all of the reason why they loved her. "We don't love you because you're perfect. We don't love you because of the things that you do. We love every single part of you - the good, the bad and the weird."

She laughed before asking him if they were sure about it. The youngest of the quartet settled his head in her lap and smiled up at her "I love the way my life is. I’d set the world on fire for you guys. Sure, we are broken but our broken parts fit together. And that's all that matters."

"Is she sulking again?" the eldest of the quartet asked as he deposited their child onto the maknae’s chest and leaned against the third man’s back.

"Yah!" she smiled, content to watch their son as he played. "I don’t sulk"

The man giggled and leaned over to plant a quick kiss on her cheek. Despite being the oldest in the group, he was most often the most childish. It was rare to see him so carefree and she savoured every moment of it. 

“Well are we doing another recording session tonight?” the man he was using as pillar asked. “I need to ask them to leave early if we are.”

She nodded her head “I don’t know how much time I have left. I want our kid to know our story.”

Grim silence filled the air as they contemplated the end. It had been a long fight with no resolution. They knew that they would keep fighting. They would fight until the rightful king was sitting on the throne of the High King. To the world she may be a man who runs the world's largest security firm, but to these men she was their world. So until the time they had to go back and fight, they would enjoy their little world of peace and quiet, making memories that would last a life time.


End file.
